The present invention relates to a wire curvature correcting device for correcting curvature of wires which are pressure-connected to a connector at the time of manufacturing a wire harness.
As an example of a wire harness for an automobile in which connectors are attached to both ends of wires arranged in parallel, one shown in FIG. 7 is known. In this wire harness, eight wires "a" are connected to one connector C at one end thereof (hereafter referred to as the "A" end), and four wires "a" are connected to two connectors C, respectively, at the other end thereof (hereafter referred to as the "B" end).
Pressure connection (insulation displacement connection) such as the one shown in FIG. 8 is adopted as the means of connecting the wires "a" to the connector C by taking into account operational features and the like. In this pressure connection, the wires "a" are pressed into grooves 60 in pressure connection terminals T, which are provided in each connector C, by being depressed by a press-in blade S. In conjunction with the pressing in, a sheathing 62 surrounding a bundle of conductors 61 of each wire "a" is cut off at side edges of the groove 60, and the bared bundle of conductors 61 is brought into contact with the pressure connection terminal T, and each wire "a" is held in the groove 60 by the springing back of the pressure connection terminal T. Then, after the pressing in of the wires "a" into the pressure connection terminal T, the connector C is covered with a terminal cover L so as to prevent the wires "a" from coming off, as shown in FIG. 9.
As the apparatus for manufacturing a wire harness for effecting such pressure connection, an apparatus is conceivable which grips the end portion of the wire "a" by means of a chuck so as to convey the end portion of the wire "a" to the wire pressure-connection section having the press-in blade S.
In the above-described pressure connection, there are cases where if there is a curvature in the end portion of the wire "a", the wire "a" escapes from below the press-in blade S at the time of pressing the wire "a" into the terminal T, thus making it impossible to depress the wire "a" by means of the press-in blade S.
In addition, there are cases where if a projecting allowance of the wire "a" from the chuck gripping the wire "a" is insufficient, the wire "a" cannot reach the groove 60 in the terminal T.